Indique su destino
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: MrYagamixMrsTakaishi. Asistimos a las consecuencias de una infidelidad gracias al testimonio del tercer pasajero. Miss Yagami, Hikari, Taichi, Yamato, Takeru... Ninguno tiene muy claro el destino. En esta ruta solo hay atascos. SEMANA CRACK-Proyecto 1-8.


**Fic que he odiado mucho y de título dudoso. Ni siquiera lo hubiese acabado si no fuera porque me comprometí a ello en "La semana del crack". De cualquier modo le hice unos arreglillos (como siempre) a última hora así que espero que os guste, de verdad que lo intenté. **

**+.+.+**

Le decían loca, pero Hikari estaba segura de que aquel GPS era un pasajero más. Un observador con voz mecánica. Le pedían un destino e indicaba la ruta paso a paso, sabía perfectamente por dónde ir. A veces ella se sorprendía envidiando su lugar.

**INDIQUE SU DESTINO**

_A… doscientos metros._

―Papá.

―Dime cielo.

Copiloto de Mañana gira la… cabeza. Me mira.

―Nada. No vengas a recogerme, Miyako y yo vamos a estudiar por la tarde.

Conductor… ríe a baja intensidad.

―Estudiar ¿seguro?

―Sabes que los Yagami no mentimos. ―Copiloto imita… mi voz.

Reduciendo… la velocidad.

_Detenga el vehículo._

El vehículo estaciona en… Colegio Secundaria-Calle Libertad. Conductor mira a Copiloto. No contesta. Pasa a… menudo.

_Indique su destino._

Conductor sonríe. JA-JA-JA.

―Te quiero, hija. Ten un buen día.

―Y tú. ―Copiloto baja el volumen. Tira el… equipaje fuera del vehículo.

Conductor arranca.

**+.+.+**

_Indique su destino._

―Takeru, escribe tú.

Pasajero toca la… pantalla. JA-JA-JA. Dirección en memoria. Conductor Habitual va mucho.

―¿Ya está? Qué rápido.

Gracias, señor… Conductor Ocasional.

―Sí ―. Gracias Nuevo Pasajero dudoso.

_Reduzca la velocidad… a cuarenta._

―Mierda de trasto. No quiero reducir la velocidad… Es tardísimo ―. Conductor Ocasional gruñe. Pasajero se destroza… los labios.

―Lo siento. Es que… ―El ruido de una máquina telefónica... interrumpe explicación de Pasajero.

_Reduzca la velocidad..._

―Coge tú, yo no puedo ―Conductor Ocasional aumenta… decibelios.

_A... cuarenta._

―Hola Sora. No, soy Takeru. Está conduciendo, en cuanto me deje en casa va hacia ahí, no te preocupes.

―¡Quince minutos, Sora! ―Conductor Ocasional sigue… aumentando decibelios.

―Sí, sobre quince minutos, más o menos. ―Pasajero junta las cejas―. Hasta luego.

Vehículo se detiene frente paso de peatones. Conductor Ocasional apoya la frente en… volante. Conductor Habitual lo hace… a menudo.

―Nunca conseguiré cambiar, el universo no quiere que lo haga. Estaba para salir, tenía todo. Las llaves, el móvil, dinero. Y mi padre no viene. Para un día que me deja el coche y llega tarde ¡Un día! Si lo sé, pillo un metro.

―Lo siento. ―Pasajero repite palabras como máquina―. No sabía que habíais quedado.

―No te preocupes. Te dejo en casa en un momento y ya está.

Pasajero se mueve en asiento.

―No estaba buscando a Hikari. Quería hablar contigo.

―¿De qué?

―Siento que tu hermana está rara. Lleva un tiempo casi sin hablarme, en clase parece como ausente. ―Pasajero sangra en… labio―. Dile que lo siento.

―¿Qué le has hecho? Takeru, por tu bien espero que no hayas hecho nada.

Pasajero mueve la cabeza. A la izquierda. A la derecha.

―Solo dile que si pudiera hacer algo, lo haría.

―A ver cuando crecéis y os hacéis novios y dejáis de enfadaros por tonterías. Es aquí ¿no?

Vehículo estaciona.

**_+.+.+_**

_Indique su destino._

―¿Qué tal? Sube.

―Hola, ¿a dónde vamos? ―Nuevo Copiloto acciona cinturón.

―No sé ¿Yamato sigue sin contestar? ―Conductor Ocasional gesticula a… gran velocidad.

Nuevo Copiloto mueve cabeza. Arriba. Abajo. Elevando los… hombros.

―Me mandó un mensaje, dice que tiene líos en casa, que ya me contará. Es curioso, esta mañana estaba normal.

―¿Qué les pasa a esa familia? ―Conductor Ocasional aumenta decibelios―. Siempre con sus misterios.

_Indique su destino._

―Tai, ya sabes cómo es Yamato. No ganamos nada insistiendo.

Conductor Ocasional y Nuevo Copiloto se acercan. A… menos de un metro. El choque es inminente a… baja velocidad.

_Indique su destino._

Conductor Ocasional lleva su mano a la panta…

**+.+.+**

_A… doscientos metros._

―Papá.

_«Y acabamos de escuchar "All the things she said" del grupo musical t.A.T.u. del que recientemente se ha descubierto…»_

―Dime.

―Están hablando de t.A.T.u., ¿las conoces? ―Copiloto de Mañana tiene ojos rojos. Pasa a... menudo.

―No.

Copiloto se apoya en ventana.

―Decían que eran pareja. Se pasaron un montón de años besándose en público, mintiendo en las entrevistas, teniendo una doble vida. Y ahora dicen que no lo son, que ni siquiera son lesbianas ¿Cómo alguien es capaz de hacer eso? ¿Tú crees que sus fans deberían perdonarlas?

―Solo es un grupo de música. ―Conductor no gesticula.

Copiloto gira la cabeza.

―No solo es eso. Es toda la gente que les seguía y les creía y… me pone enferma que la gente mienta de ese modo ¿Tú qué piensas?

_Detenga el vehículo a… tres metros._

―No te preocupes por eso, atiende a tus clases. Sé buena.

―Lo soy, papá. No te haces ni idea.

―Es cierto que lo eres, ten. ―Conductor abre la cartera. Copiloto recibe un objeto―. Por ser tan buena. ―Conductor cierra un ojo.

**+.+.+**

_Gire a la izquierda._

―Este te va a quedar genial. ―Copiloto de Mañana agarra con… los extremos de los dedos objetos accidentados.

―¿Crees que nos hemos pasado? ―Segundo Conductor sonríe.

―No. ―Copiloto levanta objeto no identificado―. Esta es preciosa. Vamos, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que compraste algo? Algo para ti…

Vehículo se detiene en semáforo.

―En febrero me compré un pantalón.

―¡Un pantalón! ¿Te refieres a esos del mercadillo, mamá?

―También el año pasado unos zapatos para la boda de tu prima.

―Y el vestido… porque engordaste, sino ya te veía con el del lazo.

―No seas tan bicho.

Copiloto ríe.

―No soy un bicho. Solo quiero verte guapa. Me gusta salir contigo, deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo.

―Tú tienes edad de ir con tus amigas.

Vehículo arranca.

―Pues sal con amigas.

―Qué cosas tienes, hija. Además, está tu padre. No sé qué tal le habrá sentado que le dejemos solo en su día libre…

―Tonterías, él y Tai siempre iban al fútbol.

―También tienes razón ¿Sabes? Creo que devolveré el vestido verde. Y quizás el pantalón de terciopelo. Ay, me quedaba bien ¿verdad?

Conductor agarra con fuerza el volante.

―Quédatelo ¿Por qué te sientes culpable? Tú también trabajas mucho. ―Conductor sonríe de lado y levanta las cejas―. Mamá ¿alguna vez has pensado en volver a trabajar? ―Copiloto reduce la voz―. Quiero decir, trabajar ganando dinero. Taichi se irá pronto y yo también. Cuando no estemos solo estarás tú y papá.

Conductor no contesta.

―¿Mamá?

―Estoy conduciendo.

Vehículo se detiene en semáforo. Conductor baja la cabeza.

―No es tan fácil, Hikari. Cuando dejé mi trabajo pensé que era temporal, hasta que tú fueses al colegio. Luego... bueno, se complicó. No siempre podemos elegir. Y ahora ya es demasiado tarde, son muchos años dedicándome a la casa.

―¿Por mí, no? Por mi enfermedad. ―Copiloto aumenta amplitud de voz.

―Ya está, Hikari. No te preocupes.

Silencio. Se acciona el… limpiaparabrisas.

_Coja... el primer desvío._

―¿Crees que fue nuestra culpa? ―Copiloto no desciende amplitud.

―¿El qué?

―Leí en una revista que las parejas pueden deteriorarse al tener hijos.

―Eso son tonterías, tener hijos es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca.

Conductor mira a Copiloto.

―Pero eso no significa que sea lo mejor que podía haber pasado.

**+.+.+**

_Indique su destino._

―Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Debes decírselo o mi hijo lo hará. ―Copiloto Nocturno mira al frente.

―Podemos buscar alternativas ¿No quería hacer un curso en Estados Unidos? Yo… puedo pagárselo. Tengo algunos ahorros ―Conductor Habitual cambia de postura… constante.

Copiloto baja la ventanilla. Tira el objeto de sus labios.

―Yamato no se dejará comprar. Lo conozco bien. ―Copiloto enciende nuevo objeto.

―¿Y no puedes hablar con él? ―Conductor habitual agarra el volante. Vehículo no está en uso.

_Indique su destino._

―¿Te crees que no lo he intentado? Él no es como Takeru, no es tan fácil ablandarle. Él… nunca he podido hablar con él. A veces pienso que es más Takaishi que yo misma. Quiere hacerse un test de ADN. No se fía de mí. Tenías que haberle visto.

―Estamos perdidos.

Copiloto ríe. JA-JA-JA. Alto. Desliza los dedos entre… el cabello.

―No, tú lo estás. Yo llevo perdida veinte años. Estás solo con esto, Susumo. Hice lo posible por calmarle, créeme, pero ¿sabes una cosa? Esto tenía que pasar. Tu familia se merece algo mejor y yo también.

Copiloto abre la puerta frontal. Su pierna se humedece.

―Pídele dos semanas, cuando pase el cumpleaños de Hikari lo contaré todo. Lo prometo. No quiero estropearle el cumpleaños.

_Indique su destino._

―Apaga ese trasto. Me pone de los nervios.

**+.+.+**

_Gire a la derecha._

―Y entonces qué.

―¿El qué? ―Nuevo copiloto mueve las piernas.

―La semana pasada ¿por qué no viniste?

―Tai, déjalo. No quiero hablar de eso.

―Fue por tu madre ¿no?

―Cállate ya, Tai. Para aquí. Voy andando.

_Siga recto... trescientos metros._

―Vamos, no puede ser tan terrible.

―¿Cómo te sentirías si tu padre no fuese tu padre? Aunque igual deberías sentirte bien. ―Copiloto abre la puerta frontal en marcha.

―¡Loco! ¡¿Qué haces?!

Vehículo se detiene.

―Te dije que pararas.

Copiloto abandona el vehículo.

―¡Yamato!

―Olvídalo, Tai. Solo estoy enfadado.

**+.+.+**

_A… doscientos metros._

―Diecisiete años. Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo ¿verdad? Recuerdo un día, tú aún eras un bebé y casi nunca llorabas, pero ese día…

―Papá.

―¿Qué?

Vehículo se detiene.

―Solía estar orgullosa de ti.

Copiloto tiene ojos rojos. Frecuente. Copiloto presiona los labios. Abre la puerta. Abandona el… vehículo.

_Gire a la derecha. Treinta_ metros.

Conductor gira a la izquierda. Conductor no obedece instrucciones.

**Fin. Sí, dije en el foro que escogía esta pareja con la intención de probar un nuevo estilo. Bue... hasta ayer no me convencía mucho, hoy me hace más gracia. Está bien probar cosas nuevas.**


End file.
